


Valentinstag

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Stydia Friendship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Werewolf, Werewolf Derek, boyslove, sterek, stydia besties
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Der Valentinstag war eine wirklich beschissene Erfindung und niemals würde man Stiles vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. [sterek]
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski





	Valentinstag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438499) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Anmerkung: Ich taste mich ganz langsam wieder ans Schreiben ran, hat ja nun doch schon mehrere Jahre nicht mehr so geklappt, wie ich wollte. Und diese Geschichte ... ist genau in dem Prozess des wieder Rantastens entstanden. Nicht perfekt, aber mit Humor und Liebe. Fortsetzung gewünscht? Vielleicht wird es ja eine geben. ♥
> 
> Widmung: Für Anna; Diese süße Geschichte ist eine Farce und weit ab von Perfektion. Aber sie ist für dich. Mit Liebe und einem lachenden Auge. Sie ist ... vom Anbeginn unserer gemeinsamen Reise. Sie ist ... damals, heute und für immer. Mit Fuchsglitzer und Feenstaub. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz ♥

** Valentinstag **

  
  
  
Der Valentinstag war eine wirklich beschissene Erfindung und niemals würde man Stiles vom Gegenteil überzeugen können.  
Immer und immer wieder ging er die vergangenen Gespräche mit Scott in Gedanken durch. Vergaß Dinge, die er sagen wollte, setzte Sätze falsch zusammen und verlor sich in einem Labyrinth, das nur in seinem Kopf existierte. Während sich diese herzallerliebste Angelegenheit in seinem Inneren zutrug, stolperte Stilinski mehr schlecht als recht durch das Unterholz des Waldes. _Multitasking in ausgeprägter Form war einfach noch nie seine Stärke gewesen._  
  


_ „Sag ihm einfach, dass du ihn magst.“  
_ _„Frag ihn einfach, ob er mal ... uhm ... Comics mit dir lesen will.“  
_ _„Frag ihn einfach, ob er mal illegalerweise den Polizeifunk deines Vaters mit dir zusammen abhören möchte.“  
_ _ „Sei einfach du selbst.“ _

  
  
Vielleicht war das aber auch einfach eine dumme Idee, wenn er solche Angst hatte den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Konnte Scott nicht einfach drei und zweieinhalb zusammenzählen und seinen besten Freund vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren?  
Stiles hätte das für ihn gemacht! Hätte ihn niemals in das mit Waffen gespickte Haus der Argents laufen lassen.  
Natürlich nicht.  
 _Niemals._  
  
Stilinski war ein _toller_ bester Freund, aber McCall? Der konnte noch Übung gebrauchen und genau das würde der Mensch ihm mitteilen, wenn er den heutigen Abend überleben würde. Den Tag. Die Stunden. Sekunden; wie viel Zeit ihm auch immer noch blieb.  
Er wollte nach Hause. Er wollte mit Lydia Netflix schauen und Eiscreme essen, während sie über die neuesten Verschwörungstheorien lästerten und die Qualität der letzten Biologieklausur auswerteten. Er wollte sich bei ihr darüber beschweren, dass er schon wieder nicht im Lacross-Spiel eingesetzt wurde und das Scott mittlerweile viel zu oft mit Lahey abhing. Er wollte Lydia dabei lauschen, wie sie über Allisons perfekt geschwungene Lippen und deren schlechten Geschmack in Sachen romantische Partnerwahl sprach. Wann war er nochmal auf diese Art und Weise mit Martin zusammengewachsen? Mit einem Wesen, dass ihn wohl mit nur einem gut gesetzten Schrei unter die Erde befördern würde können?  
Es musste zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen sein, als sie gemerkt hatten, dass das mit ihnen einfach nichts war. Als sie sich geküsst hatten und danach in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen waren.  
  


_ „Derek würde sowas sagen wie 'Oh, du musst der Grund für die globale Erwärmung sein, weil du so heiß bist.' “ – „Und ich würde dann sagen 'Eigentlich liegt es vor allem an zu viel Kohlendioxid in der Atmosphäre.' “ - „Ein Glück weißt du, dass du eine Lachnummer bist!“ _

  
  
Ja, so lustig und herzerwärmend diese Vorstellung auch war, so unrealistisch fühlte sie sich an. Als wenn Derek den ersten Schritt bei solch einer Konversation machen würde.  
„Ich reiß dir die Kehle raus, Stilinski!“, knurrte Stiles mit tiefer Stimme und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze, „Ja, dass klingt mehr wie er.“ _Ganz neue Variante eines Knutschflecks._ Wild gestikulierte der Teenager mit den Händen, stolperte über eine Wurzel und landete wenige Augenblicke später im Matsch. „Scheiße.“  
  


_ „Deine Art zu flirten ist wirklich furchtbar.“ – „Aber funktioniert sie?“ – „Vielleicht...“  
_ _ Bei diesem Gespräch von Allison und Scott hätte sich Stiles am liebsten in den Mülleimer erbrochen, während Lydia nur gespielt verzückt gelacht hatte. _

  
  
Er hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass es einfacher wäre eine intime Freundschaft mit der erdbeerblonden Schönheit aufzubauen, als ... das hier. Also nicht das im Matsch liegen, aber das mitten im Februar zum Hale Anwesen gehen und den einzigen Bewohner fragen, ob er mit ihm den Tag verbringen wollte. Valentinstag; beschissene Erfindung. Wirklich. Beschissene. Erfindung.  
Mühselig erhob sich Stiles aus dem Matsch und stellte fest, dass die Dusche von vor wenigen Stunden vollkommen umsonst gewesen war. Letzte Nacht hatte es geregnet, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Waldboden aufgeweicht und irgendwie morastig war. Noch mutloser als vor drei Minuten schaute Stiles an sich herunter und fragte Gott, womit er das verdient hatte, und war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort kannte.  
  
 _„Für das Abhören des Polizeifunkes deines Vaters. Für das befreundet sein mit Kreaturen aus der Hölle. Für das verliebt sein in eine eben dieser Kreaturen. Für Selbstbefriedigung und all das andere. Dass du überhaupt noch Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommst ist eine Farce!“_  
Okay, so würde Gott sicherlich nie reden ... aber Stiles musste daran festhalten. Irgendwelche guten Gründe mussten ja existieren, oder?  
  
Während er sich weiter in irrationale Dialoge hineinsteigerte, erreichte Stiles das besagte Haus und stand wenige Augenblicke später vor der Tür. Durchgeschwitzt, voller Matsch und psychisch am Ende.  
Wie in Trance klopfte er noch ganz in Gedanken versunken und merkte nicht einmal, wie ihm geöffnet wurde.  
 _„Du sagst, dass du nur auf das Gehirn von jemandem stehst, aber ich habe dich dabei erwischt, wie du auf meinen Hintern gestarrt hast.“_  
„Ach ... ist das so, _Stiles_?“  
  
Und er starrte in das Gesicht von Derek Hale.  
Seinem _beschissenen_ Schwarm, Derek Hale.  
Dem Werwolf, Derek Hale.  
Dem Rudelführer, Derek Hale.  
Dem einen, ganz bestimmten Derek Hale.  
Dem Derek Hale mit hochgezogenen _(wunderschönen)_ Augenbrauen und wohl bereits ausgefahrenen _(perfekten)_ Klauen. Stilinski hatte wohl die längste Zeit seines Lebens eine Kehle gehabt.  
„Also ... uhm... ganz schön heiß hier, findest du nicht auch?“  
  
Stiles hoffte, Derek würde ihm einen schnellen Tod bescheren.  
Valentinstag war eine beschissene Erfindung.

.


End file.
